Do You Want Me?
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: A fight between Hogwarts' most infamous enemies, Draco and Harry, is quickly turned awry. Song fic to Do You Want Me? by Hilary Duff.


**Authors note: This is my first songfic. Please don't flame me. Constructive Critisism is_ encouraged_. Thank you. ****Enjoy. Reveiw please.**

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry's eyes met. Draco's breathing was labored as he stared dead ahead at the parseltounged boy. "There's just something about you, Potter." Draco snapped angrily. The two were silent for a moment. "It's so stupid." Draco added under his breath. "You don't even want me."<p>

_I cry like a baby when I don't get my way_

_Do you want me?_

_I won't apologize when I make a mistake_

_Do you want me?_

_I've got scars on my heart and they won't go away_

_I'm looking for someone to take them from me_

_Everybody knows I'm a little insane_

_Do you want me?_

Harry listened intently as Draco started muttering under his breath. The only words he understood were, "I don't even want you..." Harry could agree, Draco _couldn't _want him. He did care for the blonde boy in front of him, but he wasn't sure he could say... Love... until he was sure Draco felt the same way. And even then he wasn't sure if he could say it or not. Besides, no one had ever _truly _wanted Harry anyway, why would Draco be any different?

_I try to be normal_

_I try to put one foot in front of the other_

_And I feel_

_You don't even know I'm alive_

_I open my mouth cuz I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky_

_And I feel_

_That you think I'm outta my mind_

_And maybe your scared to be right_

_But you'll never know till you get me alone_

Draco shook his head and stood. Turning his back on Harry, he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do or not. Harry could be angry, or get even angrier. He shook his head again and sighed, starting to walk away.

_Do you want me?_

_I tell it to you straight so it can't get worse_

_Do you want me?_

_I want to show you me but first things first_

_Do you want me?_

_I'm looking for a savior to save my soul._

_The damage that I've done has left a big hole_

_Everyone knows I just want someone to hold_

_Do you want me?_

Harry's eyes involuntarily followed Draco as he left the room. Harry hated this, he hated his feelings for the man, or maybe not, he wasn't quite sure, not really. But what would Vernon and Petunia think if he brought a man home for Christmas dinner later on in life? Harry rolled his eyes and stood up also.

_I try to be easy_

_I try to put one foot back of the other_

_And I feel_

_You don't even know I'm alive_

_I open my mouth cuz I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky_

_And I feel_

_That you think I'm outta my mind_

_And maybe your scared to be right_

_But you'll never know till you get me alone_

Harry's eyes met with Draco's again as Draco turned back. Harry started gently and gasped.

_You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name_

_You're looking at me strange like you don't know my name_

Draco noticed Harry jump when he looked back, and, as much as it pissed Draco off, the way Harry looked at him made him... _Feel._

_You're looking at me strange like it's some kind of phase!_

_You're looking at me strange like you want me to change!_

"Draco! Wait." Harry called, and Draco stopped. Harry caught up quickly. "Thank you." Harry caught his breath for a moment, opened his mouth, then closed it. He inhaled and exhaled carefully before finally saying, "I... I think I might want..." He paused, gulped and finished, "Want you to want me." Harry wasn't sure how much he wanted Draco to want him. Part of Harry wanted to Draco as a lover, but another part wanted him as only a friend. But then, a bigger part, a _much_ bigger part, hated the blonde. Harry's mind reeled over his own emotions for the pale, slender, spoiled boy in front of him.

_And I feel_

_You don't even know I'm alive_

_I open my mouth cuz I'm waiting for your love to fall from the sky_

_And I feel_

_That you think I'm outta my mind_

_And maybe your scared to be right_

_But you'll never know till you get me alone_

Draco smirked, keeping his face away from Harry's and secretly leered at the ebony haired, selfless, crude teenager beside him. He started walking again, and tossed a careless hand over his shoulder. "You'll never know 'til you get me alone, Harry. You'll never know 'til you get me alone"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<p> 


End file.
